1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly and to a new method of making such a hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly having a first fluid passage therein for conveying a volatile liquid in one direction to a container and a second fluid passage therein for returning the vapors of the volatile liquid from the container, the assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining the first fluid passage therein, and a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining the second fluid passage therebetween, the inner hose having a substantially straight Venturi section therein that tends to remove liquid from a certain area of the second fluid passage, the inner hose having adjacent intermediate ends, the Venturi section having opposed ends respectively interconnected to the ends of the inner hose to provide the first fluid passage therewith. For example, see FIGS. 14, 15 and 16 of this application and the copending patent application of Glenn K. Walker et al, Ser. No 913,060 filed Sept. 29, 1986, now abandoned in favor of its continuation application Ser. No. 152,612 , filed Feb. 5, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,569. Also, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,009 to Faeth.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,033 to Furrow et al, for another arrangement wherein one end of an inner hose is telescopically disposed within one end of a straight Venturi section.